supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics (Vol 1) 883
Synopsis for "Divine Spark: Part-1" Jax-Ur comes across two students and a pair of gunrunners in Iraq that have strayed too close to his hidden laboratory and promptly kills them all. After hiding amongst the humans for what seems like two years Jax-Ur's genetic experiments are about to come to fruition... Some pods landed in Toronto and suddenly midget Brimstone's (compared to the colossal size of the original) pop out and begin laying waste to the city. Down go three combat choppers, enter Flamebird and Nightwing, now sporting their fifth brand new look since they began hunting Zod's sleepers... Seemingly they've managed to shake off the bad press they'd been getting for a year and come out adorned with 'S' shields... they take out the Brimstones but can't enjoy the glory for long, as it seems some people still hate them and not even newer costumes can help this time with a burst of speed they disappear from the path of attacking fighter jets. Meanwhile a girl we've never seen or heard before named Isabel Glenn appears in the Daily Planet, asking around for Jimmy. Lois brushes her off and Perry seeing the anguish in Isabel's face gives chase. Isabel explains she'd not seen or heard from Jimmy since Mon-El was murdered. At the apartment there was old mail piling up and there were no responses to phone calls or texts. Perry promises to find the answer to the mystery. Over at S.T.A.R. Labs, Dr. Light is being unknowingly manipulated by Dr. Pillings into storing and examining the remains of the Brimstone's salvaged from Toronto. Dr. Pillings presents Hoshi with a Seedpod trigger it apparently activates the Brimstone creatures but can only be activated by light frequencies... however unknown to Hoshi aka Dr. Light; Pillings is actually Jax-Ur, deadly one eyed minion of Zod. Perry cons his way into Jimmy's apartment and looking around he spots a photo that is out of place. Behind the photo a piece of paper that reads NIEO JSEO. Perry then realizes that all those months ago when Jimmy had been insisting that he was onto a big story... he really WAS. Over in Hong Kong, Thara and Chris are hiding out in another of Kara's secret apartments. Thara activates a journal remembering that a little while ago their sole mission was to stay hidden and hunt Zod's sleeper agents. Tor-An, an Australian TV producer was captured, and then assassinated by Ursa... Nadira Va-Dim and Az-Rel vanished during the whole murder of Mon-El/Hunt for Reactron debacle so the assumption is they're dead or captured. However they're downhearted, a year of hunting and they've failed to capture three agents and three more, the deadly three are still missing... Nightwing asks Thara to make Flamebird tell her. But Thara explains that she can't MAKE Flamebird do anything- they are just vessels for the godly spirits. While saying this she sees the doubt in Chris' face and realizes he's never believed in the legend... even after all he's seen. When Thara explains she doesn't care and that she loves him Chris has a growth spurt - his first in a long time and one that unleashes a massive red sun burst. Jax-Ur is a little frustrated that to keep his cover as Dr. Pillings he must maintain a lower intellect but when he is in his private quarters his plans come to fruition using a sunstone recorder he is able to extract energy signatures from a Brimstone corpse and from there able to reveal Chris and Thara's real identities as the gods Flamebird and Nightwing. Sitting quietly he also notes a plan of his is coming to fruition right about.... ...now as Hoshi and Thara burst into his quarters with a geriatric 18 year old boy needing immediate medical attention! Appearing in "Divine Spark: Part-1 Featured Characters *Flamebird *Nightwing Supporting Characters *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Perry White *'Isabel Glenn' Villains *Dr. Pillings *Brimstone Clones Other Characters *Lois Lane Locations *Metropolis *S.T.A.R. Labs *'Iraq' *'Dhi Qar Province' *'Toronto' *'Hong Kong' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Synopsis for "Captain Atom, Chapter Five" Wodan turns around and is very startle of Major Force's presence. Force announce his intentions to bring Captain Atom back to his military superiors, and Natasha Irons feigns her identity as Jenny Blake. Wodan, ignorantly, demands to have a fight with Major Force. Force complies and shoots his powers at Wodan, who is then save by Captain Atom. Both quantum powered combatants fight. The two criticized each other for their malicious history; Major Force's sadism and Captain Atom's actions as Monarch. During the fight, Danel and Aggaro request Natasha to leave as her continue undercover work in Project 7734 would continue to help the resistance in Mirabai's world, or it will all be for nothing. Major Force then successfully bring Captain Atom and himself back to their world above Metropolis. Captain Atom then finds himself outnumbered and surrounded by military exosuits. Major Force boasts to Captain Atom to give up and surrender. Suddenly, Major Force and the exosuits are all quickly subdue by Mon-El who then greets Captain Atom. Appearing in "Captain Atom, Chapter Five" Featured Characters *Captain Atom (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Natasha Irons *Mon-El *'Wodan' *'Danel' *Aggaro Villains *Major Force (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) Other Characters *Black Lightning (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) *John Stewart (Appears in Flashback Only) *Katana (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) *Power Girl (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) *Starfire (Appears in Flashback Only) Locations *'Sorcerers' World' *Metropolis Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_883 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-divine-spark-part-1/37-182582/ 883 883